Meetings
by Jem24x
Summary: BF Random short story set PostChosen...or any point in time between S3S7...I guess just RR. It could be Buffy's POV or Faith's POV.


**Meetings**

**A/N: Just a random story I wrote for my fiance...then i realized it also could fit with my favorite characters, so I just changed a few words to make it fit to their story. Just something different while I finish up my other story that's been sitting on the shelf for quite some time. Hope you enjoy.**

It's been months since the last time we saw each other. Maybe this time it would be different. Would her hand still feel the same when they hold mine? Would her touch be as gentle? Only time can tell.

Anxious is the only word that flits through my mind. Will everything go according to plan? Or will plans fall through just as they always do every time we meet each other this way. Would she be the one to spot me first or can she find me?

I can feel my palms start to sweat, I know the time is soon and we'll finally see each other face to face. My heart beats faster to an unknown rhythm. A rhythm we both know so well. The thought of each other sends our hearts fluttering into a different world. Our world. A smile graces my face as I remember the last time we met each other this way.

The area was crowded, so many unknown faces, yet hers is the face I will always remember. A face permanently imprinted in my mind, just as her love is imprinted in my soul. The way her eyes light up when she smiles. And her smile lights up everything else; my blazing sun in my internal darkness. Her touch, however faint or hungry, is always full of passion. A passion that sparks a furnace within me and burns every nerve in my body until I'm wanting more.

I can feel my heart ache at the very thought. My eyes quickly scan the area, just in case I missed her.

"Looking for somebody?"

I turn to face the stranger with a disdain look for interrupting me out of my thoughts of her. My face softens at the older man who smiles in return.

"My life," I reply, with a longing smile.

He nods and sits down on the bench next to me. His old weathered hands grip a well-worn cane. "I had a life once," he says sadly. "It all blew away in wind."

I turn to look at him questioningly.

He looks at me from the corner of his wrinkled blue eyes and then down at his aging hands. "She was in the Army with me," he replies, fingering an old golden ring on his wedding finger. "She was a nurse, a mortar went off in the camp and while she was helping moving bodies from the unit..." He sighed deeply at the memory, pain filling his eyes. "I still love her and I know she's always with me."

"True love can never die," I reply, hoping to up his spirits and feeling a sort of connection with him. Strangers may not be so different after all.

He nods, a small smile appearing. "No, not if you don't let it." He chuckles softly.

I'm about to tell him how similar our lives may be. The Calling we both have is the only thing keeping me and her apart. Our own silent war against things the world will never know about, but he slowly stands up and straightens himself. He peers back down at me with knowing eyes as if he somehow knows the connection we have.

"If you love her, don't let her go," he says softly.

I can feel the shock set in. How did he know? He sees the surprise on my face and he nods towards the cellphone clutched tightly in my hand where our picture is clearly visible on the panel.

I smile. "I won't."

He gives a little bow and slowly walks away. I watch him go and again I can feel a renewed sense of love fill me.

No matter the distance, no matter how long, I will love her until there's not a breath left in me. And even when the time comes for both our passing, I will still love her and cherish the memory of her.

Too caught up in the moment, I feel someone sit on my opposite side. Warm hands find their way around my neck and a sweet breath tickles my ear. I can feel my heart swell in both surprise and love.

"Miss me?" She breaths softly in my ear. I don't have to see her to feel her smile.

I turn towards her, my own smile making its way to my lips, but before it can form fully it's crushed by her lips pushing against mine. She moves gently, as if exploring again for the first time, wondering if this all would feel the same.

Fire ignites me, starting from where our lips meet and from where my hands start to roam. They circle around her, pulling her closer to me, deepening our kiss. I can hear her moan softly in satisfaction as my hands travel behind her shirt to feel her soft flesh at the small of her back. Our bodies never forgetting what it felt like to be touched by the other, molds into one as we clutch tightly to each other. Her hands find their way to my neck and her fingers brush gently across my cheek and jaw line. I feel a bolt of electricity shoot down my spine at the familiar touch.

I smile into the kiss and pull gently with my teeth at her bottom lip before breaking away. I instantly miss the contact, but I've longed to see her face. She smiles brightly at me, her eyes travel back down to my lips, which I know she wants to bite herself.

"Always," I answer breathlessly, remembering how to breath.

We stare into each others eyes, falling deeper into each other, and getting lost in the love we find there. As much time has passed the look she gives me never changes and I pray it never does. It's the look she only blesses me with, her eyes always dancing with love and mischief, while to others she holds them with danger and exudes sexuality. Her eyes captivate, whether she knows it or not.

Our hands find each others and our fingers interlace. Amazing how we fit so perfectly. I feel her fingers brush softly over my ring, a gesture she does so often as if assuring herself that I still belong to her.

She breaks our gaze with a soft laugh. "What? Is there something on my face?"

I stifle my own laughter. She always has a funny way to break the moment, but it's something I find endearing.

Still smiling, she moves us both onto our feet and gathers me into her strong arms for another tight embrace. Her head falls into the familiar spot against my shoulder and my hand comes to gently stroke her back. I close my eyes and take this moment in. How our bodies fit perfectly against one another, as if she was made just for me and I for her. Her familiar scent filling me as I inhale deeply and I can feel her do the same. It's as if we are rememorizing what this felt like, as if we have never held each other before. I can feel her arms squeeze around me tighter, slowly pushing the air out of my lungs.

Despite the crowd, it feels like it's just the two of us. Trapped in our own little world where there is just us and nothing else. She has a way of making everything around me just melt away, like I'm the only thing in her world just as she is the only thing in mine.

She pulls away slightly and places a soft kiss on my shoulder, against the fabric of my shirt, but it's a spot she knows well just like the rest of my body.

"I've missed this so much," she whispers softly. I feel her body tremble slightly as she tries not to shed the tears I know are threatening to spill.

She looks up at me sadly, tears glistening in her eyes, but I know she's too strong to let one of them fall.

I know she's being strong for me. I know I keep her strong. I hold in my own breath because I can feel the tears well up in my own eyes. I'm strong because of her too.

She looks past my shoulders then bows her head. "It's time." It's more of a statement then a question, but it makes the reality of the situation hit harder.

"I know," she answers softly.

She peers back up at me and I see her cheek shine as a tear slides slowly down. She makes a move to wipe it away, but I just hold her tightly against me and brush my cheek against hers, wiping it away.

She sighs, half in frustration and the other in resignation. She still smiles at me through her tears and I smile back, trying to reassure her that it's ok.

Every time we meet I always cherish the time we have. It may not be much, but it's always enough. It still doesn't change how we feel about each other. I still see it and feel it and I know she can see it and feel it too. Yet, it still hurts us both, but it's a pain we both learned to love and live with.

I can feel her lips against my neck again, but this time I feel a sharp pain, yet shocks of pleasure mix with it. She always did like leaving a mark, just to remind me that it wasn't a dream and she was really there. After she's done with my neck, I feel her move softly across my cheeks, planting kisses to both before finding my own lips.

Our tongues dance to the same tune, one trying to defeat the other, but in the end hers dominates and I'm quick to offer submission. Our kisses become frantic, as if trying to taste what's left of the other, as if it's the last time our lips would meet. It always becomes a struggle and it's always bruising, but I never mind because it's worth knowing where this kind of pain comes from. Our hands roam across each other's bodies, feeling what we can for the last time. I can feel her teeth bite down on my bottom lip and I grip her arms tightly, knowing they would bruise, but I know she doesn't mind either.

We pull away, breathless, and again we find ourselves staring. Her eyes have become primal, a look she gets when her animalistic instincts take over and I know mine have become the same. Her cheeks are flushed and so is mine; hungry for each other, the heat of our passion and desire slowly burning our bodies. I know she wants more, just as I do, but not here, not now.

I pant heavily; my eyes roam the length of her body just as hers does. Before I can react, she quickly grabs the back of my head roughly, her fingers scraping my skull and sending a chill down my spine as she crushes our lips together in one more brutal kiss. My eyes clench shut at the contact, feeling her take me one last time.

Just as quickly, she releases me and when I open my eyes she's gone, lost in the crowd moving steadily around me. I bring my hand up to gingerly touch my lips, which are swollen from her kisses. I bring my fingers up to see them dabbed in a little of my own blood. My other hand gently caresses my neck and feeling the mark she left there.

I close my eyes again, relishing the memory of our meeting. My lips tingle from how hard our kiss was. I know it's swollen and red and tastes of a mixture of strawberry chapstick, cigarettes, and a hint of blood. It's a taste I have grown addicted to, just as I have grown used to the buzz I feel in my body from having her in my arms once again.

Even if it was just for a moment, these moments for me, for us, are worth more than anything else in the world. There's nothing else I'd rather be doing, no where else I'd rather be, than safely locked away in her arms. We're both trapped in each others hearts, no matter how far or how short.

My eyes open and I'm not really focusing on anything. I know she's still around, watching me from a distance like some sort of mysterious guardian angel. I can feel her eyes on me.

A smile creeps onto my face and I can almost feel hers do the same. She always leaves me breathless. These moments are short, but it's enough to satisfy. Something is better than nothing. I always feel more complete each time. I find myself falling more deeply for her each time. I can only hope she feels the same. The memory of her touch kills any doubt that she does. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

These meetings are worth the pain of being apart. One day it'll lead us closer and closer to home, safe, warm, and loved in each other's arms.

"Until next time," I whisper into the crowd.

And somewhere I know she hears me and laughs that soft seductive laugh of hers and I find myself laughing with her.


End file.
